


Who's Captain of this Ship?

by jadehqknb



Series: A Cluster of Captains [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Discussion, M/M, This is the first of the series, but kurodai were the first, eventually, everyone is already together, house discussion, poly captains, so we start here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Tetsurou and Daichi discuss the future of cohabitation with all their boyfriends





	Who's Captain of this Ship?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGGY!!! 
> 
> I hope you have a fantastic day and that you enjoy this disjointed series featuring poly-shipped captains!

“Aren’t you sick of all the long goodbyes and sniffles?” Tetsurou asks, giving Daichi a hard look. They’ve had this conversation before but never has he been so close to fixing the problem and of course his stubborn (read: prideful) boyfriend is kicking up a fuss. 

Daichi sighs, tilting his head back against the couch. It’s just them now, the rest of their rather large accumulation of boyfriends having headed home to their various apartments for the evening. “It’s not that I don’t want us to live together. I think it’s time, but,” he sighs again, looking back at Tetsurou, “it’s too expensive. There’s no way we can afford it.” 

“I can,” Tetsurou says without hesitation because it’s the truth. 

Daichi stands, pacing as he talks. “It’s not that we don’t appreciate it, but it’s too much. It’s… not balanced, Tetsurou.” 

Tetsurou feels a headache coming on. “Daichi, I love you, but if you think everything is always going to be perfectly balanced, especially with this many people and the personalities we have, you’re setting yourself up for disappointment.” 

“I know! It’s just—” he breaks off with a growl of frustration, running his fingers through his hair. 

Tetsurou softens his tone, “Darling, this isn’t… I’m not trying to show off, or prove I’m _better_. It’s not a competition.” 

Daichi looks at him, torn, tension in his jaw. “I didn’t say that.” 

“Whether you said it or not, it’s implied. At least, it is to me." 

Silence falls between them and Tetsurou takes another deep breath. “Besides, this isn’t really just an “us” decision. It’s for everyone to decide.” 

“What, a group vote? You don’t agree you’re off the island?” Daichi snaps. 

“That isn’t what I mean and you know it! Stop being argumentative just because and _listen_ to what I’m saying. I wish we could put all our names on the house, but it’s just not possible.” He takes a step closer, slapping his palm against his chest. “Do you know how much it hurts to think you don’t _trust_ me? I’m the only one risking anything financially and it’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

“I never said I didn’t trust you, you’re one of the best money handlers I know!” 

“Then what the fuck is it Daichi?” 

“It’s too much money!” 

“I _have_ too much money, I want to put it to good use and what better use than getting us all under one roof? Don’t let your stupid pride get in the way of something that could be, no, that _will_ be, really good for all of us!” 

Daichi goes silent, his chest heaving. He doesn’t want to fight about this, he doesn’t want to fight about anything, not for real. Teasing and banter and a few heated arguments, fine, but fighting? No. 

“Let’s just… take a breather,” he says quietly turning away. He opens the sliding door leading out to the too-small balcony and steps out, taking a deep breath of cold night air. It’s late, they’re both tired and while he understands why Tetsurou brought this up now, he really wishes he hadn’t. 

The wood beneath his feet creaks as it always does when the two of them stand out here together. Some day, he’s sure, the whole thing is going to crack and they’ll fall to their deaths; at least then there’ll be no more arguing. He huffs inwardly. Who is he kidding? He and Tetsurou will no doubt bicker their way into and through the afterlife. Another minute passes with Tetsurou just standing there so Daichi shifts back, showing it’s ok to approach. A second later, his boyfriend is pressed to his back, arms around his waist and face buried in the crook of his neck. 

Daichi reaches up to grasp his hands and squeezes. They stay quiet for a few moments longer before Tetsurou speaks, “How about we just go see it? All of us together. Just to look?” 

Huffing, Daichi leans further into his hold, forgoing complaint of the chin now digging into the top of his head. “That’s what you say when you want to get a puppy and when you see it, it ends up going home with you.” 

“We could have a puppy, you know.” There’s a kiss to his temple. “We could have a few pets actually.” 

Daichi turns, laying his palm against the side of Tetsurou’s face. “You’re a cunning bastard, you realize that, right?” 

Tetsurou grins, leaning in, his breath fanning over Daichi’s lips. “Pot. Kettle. Black.” 

Daichi returns the grin. “And yet you chased me.” 

“And I’d do it again.” 

“Sap.” 

“You love it.” 

“I love _you_, dummy.” 

“One of these days you’ll have a better pet name for me, _darling_.” 

Daichi smiles softly, cupping his other cheek. “Love you, dearest.” 

Tetsurou’s cheeks heat under his palms and Daichi laughs before he finally reaches up and kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Background: 
> 
> Kuroo was a part-time model during school and saved pretty much all his money and his family is loaded so he's gots the dough. 
> 
> Daichi is a physical therapist.


End file.
